


Pussy Peek

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Rides On Ben's Dick, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: When Rey adopts a kitten, she invites Ben over to meet it. He misinterprets this as an invitation for something else. When Ben comes over, Rey says she’ll be right back (to get the kitten). He starts taking off his clothes…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: One Shots to the Solo House





	Pussy Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the @reylo_prompts Twitter account. I just couldn't help myself with this prompt.
> 
> Thank you so much LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

_Hey, would you like to see my pussy?_

Ben stares at the message from Rey, the cute neighbor next door who moved in just a few months ago. So far, their interactions have been casual small talk and an innocent wave or smile in each other’s direction.

He knew he wanted to ask her out on a date the second he saw her but it always felt like a bad time to ask every time he wanted to. There were times he felt like she wasn’t interested either so to his disappointment, he let it pass and tried to move on.

Maybe Ben was wrong all along? Maybe she has been waiting on him to make a move and now she’s tired of waiting and decided to dive straight in. He would have preferred a date first and wait to have sex until they’re official but when she asks so directly, who he is to turn down sex with a beautiful woman?

 _Sure. I’ll be right over_.

— — —

“Hey,” Ben greets casually when Rey opens the door.

“Hi, come in!”

Rey smiles and gestures for Ben to follow her inside, closing the door behind him once he’s stepped over the threshold. She starts heading for the living room, all smiles and politeness, twisting her head slightly to look behind her back while talking to Ben.

“I’ve never done this before but I’ve always wanted to.”

Okay then, she’s a virgin. Ben doesn’t mind. He’ll be gentle with her and take his sweet time as long as she’s enjoying it as much as him. It’s kind of thrilling she’s never been touched before. Ben has never been with a virgin. It’s new to him too.

“That’s cool.”

Ben wants to let her know he’s not one to judge. He was late in the game compared to his friends. It was rough going through his teen years but he’s over it.

“I’m so excited!” Rey claps her hands together.

She’s a little more eager than he expected. From what he knows, girls are usually nervous when they’re about to have sex for the first time.

“Just wait here and I’ll be right back.”

“Alright.”

Rey disappears from the living room, probably to make herself look sexy for him. Maybe she’s bought a new lingerie set that she wants to show him. The thought alone brings his member to life. He can feel it stirring in his pants. He might as well make himself comfortable and strip.

Ben takes his shirt off and throws it on the couch. He starts unbuttoning his pants and slides them down his legs, kicking them off the rest of the way, nearly letting out a sigh from the release around his crotch.

“Ben, I want you to meet—oh my God!” Rey exclaims and Ben whips his head in her direction. She gawks at him, speechless, eyes fixed on the giant bulge in his briefs as he's standing half-naked in her living room. Ben sees the small orange kitten in her arms and he turns pale as a ghost.

“Y-Your text said—You wrote pussy and I thought—” Ben stammers ashamed.

“You thought I was inviting you over to have sex with me?” Rey raises an eyebrow and gently lets down her kitten. It quickly runs away down the same road she previously came from.

“I—I…”

“I was talking about my cat. I got a kitten. Her name is Kaydel.”

Ben starts gathering his clothes in his arms. “You said you had never done it before…” He can’t remember the last time he’s ever been so embarrassed—no _mortified_ —in his life.

“You thought I was a virgin?” Rey starts walking toward him, blocking his escape. “Let me tell you that I am definitely _not_ a virgin. In fact, I am _amazing_ in bed and I bet I can blow you away.”

“What?” Ben stands baffled as Rey corners him to the couch. She takes his clothes and rips them from his grip, tossing it to the floor. In the next second, she pushes him gently on his naked chest and he falls backward on the couch.

“Rey, what are you—” Ben doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

Rey takes the edge of Ben’s briefs and removes them just enough to reveal his dick. She gives herself a moment to worship the size. It’s even bigger than she dreamed about. Grabbing a hold of his length, she wastes no time in taking the tip of his dick into her mouth.

Ben fists a pillow that’s supporting his head. Is the woman of his dreams really going to give him the blow job of a lifetime?

She sucks deliciously on the tip, letting her tongue swirl continuously over it. Rey teases him. She lets her tongue run along the length of his shaft and stops before it reaches the tip, all the while keeping eye contact. It drives Ben nuts.

He grunts and swears under his breath while she repeats the action. At some point, she’s done with teasing and decides to take all of him in. He reaches the back of her throat and she gags, breathing hard in through her nose. Tears gather in her eyes and she squeezes them shut to make it go away.

The sounds Ben makes is enough to arouse her and shudders as heat pools in her lower region. It’s a sticky hot mess. Rey pulls the dick out before she takes him in again. She places her tongue over her bottom lip and grips the end of the shaft with her hand. She flicks her tongue while going up and down in a fashionable manner. Ben lets his fingers grab her loose hair and fists it as her head bobs up and down on him.

If she’s continuing this path, he’s going to come in no time. As if sensing his thoughts, Rey pulls his dick out of her mouth with a wet pop. Ben almost groans in frustration. He was _so_ close.

It must be showing on his face because Rey muses “patience,” and crawls on him to straddle him. She hikes up her dress and pushes her thong to the side. Grabbing his dick again, she pushes him inside of her. Rey gasps at his size, eyes going wide. He’s _huge_. Ben feels divine and she whimpers as he’s filling her entirely up to the brim.

Ben places his hands on her waist while hers are on his warm chest. Skin stretches skin as she’s getting used to being penetrated by him. Slowly, Rey starts a nice pace. She whimpers and moans, feeling sparks fly with every movement.

Rey uses Ben’s chest for support while speeding up the rhythm. His hips jerk up to meet her thrusts.

“ _I—I wanted to do this_ ,” she throws her head back as she’s thrusting with all her might, “ _the first time I saw you_.”

“ _Oh yeah_?” Ben digs his fingers into her waist. He wants to rip off this dress and feel her skin.

“ _Yeah_.” Rey bites her bottom lip as she’s riding him. “ _I could tell… you wanted me too_.”

Ben nods his head in agreement. “ _I did_ ,” he grunts. “ _I do_.”

“ _I waited so long for you… to ask me out. What took you… so long?_ ” Rey asks, breathless. The haze in her brain gives her enough courage to admit it to him.

“ _I thought I didn’t stand a chance_.” He grits his teeth to speak coherently.

Not liking how clothed she is, Ben fiddles with the buttons on the front of her dress. He impatiently ends up ripping the dress open, buttons flying everywhere. He growls at the sight of her black lace bra. His hands feel up each breast through the fabric before taking them out, revealing her pink round nipples.

Her breasts are even better than he expected, all nice and perky. He wants to suck on them, to taste her but he decides to wait for round two to do that.

“ _You like them?_ ” Rey asks, using her hands to gather her hair into a ponytail, making it easier for Ben to see.

“ _They’re perfect_.”

Ben cups a breast in each hand, massaging the soft flesh. He rolls the nipples with his fingers, feeling the hard bud. It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen and he doesn’t want to take his eyes off it.

Rey lets her hair fall down on her back, a few strands get in her face. She clenches around him and Ben bites back a moan. She can tell he’s close and that he’s holding back.

“I’m on the pill,” Rey pants. She lets her hands glide over his bare chest and cups his cheeks gently, looking into his amber eyes. “Come for me.”

Ben pulls Rey into a kiss by her neck. She feels warm fluid shoot up inside her and his body shakes from coming. Rey continues rocking him, riding through his orgasm. It’s a bit difficult to keep up a steady tempo while kissing. She feels her orgasm approaching rapidly and she moans against his lips when it hits with force.

Rey lies her body on top of Ben to rest her now tired body, breathing hard in the crook of his neck. He’s still buried deep inside her. It’s quiet between them while they both catch their breath. Ben’s fingers go up and down her back and she enjoys the tickles.

“So,” Ben says, breaking the silence. “When do I pick you up?”

Rey grins. He’s asking her out. She lifts her head from his neck to look at him.

“How about you pick me up at seven on Friday?”

“Sounds good.”

Rey traces a finger on his chest while speaking, teasingly looking at him. “I have to tell you though, I usually don’t sleep with someone on the first date but for you, I might make an exception.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben muses with a smirk. Rey smiles as she leans in to kiss him. “Yeah,” she mumbles against his lips.


End file.
